The present invention relates generally to tree stands, blinds and equipment carriers for use in hunting, and more particularly, to a combination tree stand, blind and equipment carrier which provides a multi-purpose product having a lightweight, compact and sturdy design.
Many tree stand products exist to aid the hunter. Further, many blind designs exist for the same purpose. Also, numerous equipment carrier designs exist which can be used by the hunter. Nevertheless, there is a need for a combination tree stand, blind and equipment carrier which is lightweight and has a compact and sturdy design. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a portable and collapsible user enclosure having a platform configured to support a user thereon within the user enclosure, a top frame member defining an upward opening of the user enclosure, and first and second hinge assemblies connecting the top frame to the platform to allow it to be moved between a collapsed position and a fully erect position. The first hinge assembly has an upper first hinge member with an upper end portion pivotally connected to the top frame member and a lower end portion, and a lower first hinge member with a lower end portion pivotally connected to the platform and an upper end portion pivotally connected to the lower end portion of the upper first hinge member. The second binge assembly has an upper second hinge member with an upper end portion pivotally connected to the top frame member and a lower end portion, and a lower second hinge member with a lower end portion pivotally connected to the platform and an upper end portion pivotally connected to the lower end portion of the upper second hinge member. The first and second hinge assemblies being foldable to move one of the top frame member and the platform toward the other to collapse the user enclosure.
The first and second hinge assemblies are spaced apart in positions opposite each other, and the first and second hinge assemblies fold inward toward each other. In the illustrated embodiment of the user enclosure, the platform and the top frame each have forward and rearward portions, and the first hinge assembly is positioned to extend between the rearward portions of the platform and the top frame, and the second hinge assembly is positioned to extend between the forward portions of the platform and the top frame.
The illustrated embodiment of the user enclosure further includes a seat for the user. The first hinge assembly supports the seat in a position within the user enclosure. The seat is pivotally connected to the first hinge assembly and is foldable toward the first hinge assembly. The user enclosure further includes a back rest for the user. The upper first hinge member supports the back rest in a position within the user enclosure above the seat.
The illustrated embodiment of the user enclosure further includes a shelf for the user. The second hinge assembly supports the shelf in a position within the user enclosure. The shelf is pivotally connected to the second hinge assembly and is foldable toward the second hinge assembly. The lower second hinge member supports a foot rest in a position within the user enclosure below the shelf. The user enclosure further including a splash panel. The upper second hinge member supports the splash panel in a position within the user enclosure above the shelf.
The user enclosure further includes a canopy pivotally connected to the top frame member and foldable into an open position extending at least partially over the platform and above the seat.
The platform includes an access opening for the user to enter the user enclosure, and the user enclosure further includes an access door movable into an open position which leaves the access opening in an open condition and into a closed position which closes the access opening. The access door is supported by the platform when in the closed position to support the user thereon within the user enclosure. In the illustrated user enclosure the access door is pivotally connected to the platform and pivotable into the open position and into the closed position.
The user enclosure further includes a telescoping ladder pivotally attachable to the platform at a position below the platform and adjacent to the access opening. The ladder is pivotable into a first position extending forwardly adjacent to the platform and into a second position extending downwardly from the platform to permit the user to move between the platform and the ladder through the access opening when the access door is in the open position. The ladder has a longitudinal axis and includes a plurality of ladder sections telescopically connected together and movable along the ladder axis between a fully extended position and a fully collapsed position. Each of the ladder section includes first and second side rails and a rung extending therebetween.
The adjacent pairs of ladder sections have one of the pair of ladder sections with the first and second side rails thereof positioned inward of the first and second side rails of the other of the pair of ladder sections. The rung of the one of the pair of ladder sections is longer than the rung of the other of the pair ladder sections. The first and second side rails of the one of the pair of ladder sections are slidably retained by the respective first and second side rails of the other of the pair of ladder sections for sliding movement along the ladder axis.
The first and second side rails of the one of the pair of ladder sections have first lock members and the first and second side rails of the other of the pair of ladder sections have second lock members. The first and second lock members are positioned on the first and second side rails of the pair of ladder sections to be in position for the respective first and second lock members to lockably engage each other when the ladder is in the fully extended position.
The illustrated embodiment of the user enclosure further includes first and second lock actuators for the adjacent pairs of ladder sections. The first lock actuator is positioned to move the first and second lock members of the first side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement, and the second lock actuator is positioned to move the first and second lock members of the second side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement. The first and second lock members each have engagement projections, with the engagement projections of the first and second lock members of the first side rails of the pair of ladder sections projecting toward the other and with the engagement projections of the first and second lock members of the second side rails of the pair of ladder sections projecting toward the other.
The first and second lock actuators each include a manually movable actuator member. The actuator member of the first lock actuator is manually operable to move the first and second lock members of the first side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement, and the actuator member of the second lock actuator is manually operable to move the first and second lock members of the second side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement. In one embodiment the actuator members of the first and second lock actuators include threaded screws. In another embodiment the actuator members of the first and second lock actuators include cams.
In the cam embodiment, the cam of the actuator member of the first lock actuator is positioned to engage and operable to move the first side rail of the one of the pair of ladder sections toward the first side rail of the other of the pair of ladder sections to move the first and second lock members of the first side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement. Likewise, the cam of the actuator member of the second lock actuator is positioned to engage and operable to move the second side rail of the one of the pair of ladder sections toward the second side rail of the other of the pair of ladder sections to move the first and second lock members of the second side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement.
The actuator member of the first lock actuator further includes a manually rotatable lever coupled to the cam of the first lock actuator and rotatable between an unlocked position and a locked position. Movement of the lever of the first lock actuator to the locked position moves the cam of the first lock actuator to move the first side rail of the one of the pair of ladder sections toward the first side rail of the other of the pair of ladder sections and thereby moves the first and second lock members of the first side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement. Likewise, the actuator of the second lock actuator further includes a manually rotatable lever coupled to the cam of the second lock actuator and rotatable between an unlocked position and a locked position. Movement of the lever of the second lock actuator to the locked position moves the cam of the second lock actuator to move the second side rail of the one of the pair of ladder sections toward the second side rail of the other of the pair of ladder sections and thereby moves the first and second lock members of the second side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement.
In the illustrated embodiments of the user enclosures, first and second lock actuators each further include a clip. The clip of the first lock actuator supports the actuator member of the first lock actuator, and has a pair of arms engaging one of the first side rails of the one of the pair of ladder sections and positioning the actuator member of the first lock actuator to engage the first side rail of the other of the pair of ladder sections and thereby move the first and second lock members of the first side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement. The clip of the second lock actuator supports the actuator member of the second lock actuator, and has a pair of arms engaging one of the second side rails of the one of the pair of ladder sections and positioning the actuator member of the second lock actuator to engage the second side rail of the other of the pair of ladder sections and thereby move the first and second lock members of the second side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement.
In the cam embodiment, the clip of the first lock actuator rotatably supports the lever of the first lock actuator, and has a pair of arms engaging one of the first side rails of the one of the pair of ladder sections and positioning the cam of the first lock actuator to engage the first side rail of the other of the pair of ladder sections and thereby move the first and second lock members of the first side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement. The clip of the second lock actuator rotatably supports the lever of the second lock actuator, and has a pair of arms engaging one of the second side rails of the one of the pair of ladder sections and positioning the cam of the second lock actuator to engage the second side rail of the other of the pair of ladder sections and thereby move the first and second lock members of the second side rails of the pair of ladder sections into locking engagement.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.